1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for facilitating access to the luggage compartment located in the rear of automobiles equipped with a tailgate in which a horizontal rear panel, frequently referred to as the rear space, can be raised and lowered automatically by opening and then closing the tailgate respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most systems for raising the tailgate rear panel are joined to the tailgate either directly by a simple detachable strap or indirectly by means of the tailgate's compensation and balance system, hinged calipers or telescopic equalizer.
These raising systems have the disadvantage of being either not very estheticly pleasing, bulky, of a high cost price, or sometimes dangerous as a result of projections, risk of unfastening the strap, obligatory raising of the panel at the same time as the tailgate, etc.
Another known system for raising a mounted pivoting panel between the back of the rear seat and the tailgate consists of lifting the panel by pivoting it on its front edge (in the direction of the vehicle) around pivots attached to the sides of the body of the vehicle by means of a spring working on traction over a lever arm hinged on the body, constantly tending to lift the panel along its rear edge.
In this way, when the tailgate is opened, the panel, which is not directly attached to the tailgate, will only be raised in the absence of objects placed on top of it, or if these objects are not too heavy.
When the tailgate is closed, the arms of the hinged equalizer calipers automatically lower the panel towards its horizontal position, opposing the action of the traction spring.